1. Field
The present disclosure relates to language processing, and more specifically to a computer implemented grammar-checking facility.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computing, application programs that flag words and sentences for grammatical correctness have been available for many years. However, grammar checkers often fail to spot errors or incorrectly flag correct text as erroneous. Therefore improved facilities for grammar checking are needed.